Technical Field
This invention relates to a position measuring/plotting apparatus used to measure coordinates corresponding to positions of given scene components placed to configure an actual site of, for example, a traffic accident and thereby to plot a plan view as a sketch of the actual site, and further to a position indicator used by this position measuring/plotting apparatus in order to indicate the positions to be measured for determination of distances to given scene components.